


Hissssssssss

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Other, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about love over barriers.
Relationships: Fawkes/Slytherin's Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Hissssssssss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts).




End file.
